User talk:Rad140/Archive 1
Three question about Digimon Hi Rad140, Thank you for your help in the Forum :) I have again three question about Digimon Tamers and Frontier, maybe you can help me? 1. Digimon Tamers: I read, that Henry Wong has previously often thrashed with somebody (often has someone beaten). Is that so? If so, did you know the name of the episode? 2. Digimon Tamers: Did Takato thrashed/beaten with Henry, have they a fight ( I've read that there was something with Rika and Henry would not be looking for her and then Takato has beaten Henry, because most of the other leaders fight with other, like Tai and Matt^^)? If so, do you remember what happens in the episode or did you know the name and number of the episode? 3. Digimon Frontier: Takuya Kanbara is in Digimon Frontier the leader of the group (he is always so fast irritable, like Tai and Matt^^). Has he a fight with someone (like Tai and Matt^^)? Did you know a episode? Many thanks in advance. --Dragonlady02 14:36, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Hi Rad140, Many thanks for your answer and help on my UserPage :) --Dragonlady02 10:17, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Re: Videos I like the idea of using the "Previously" clips as video summaries of episodes; I'm wondering how you went about getting those clips that have already been done (Episodes 1 to 5, Adventure). My main concern is what the main people running Digimon Wiki (sorry, not exactly sure which members they are) think about it - I don't want to add a bunch of clips only to have to remove them again. THB 22:55, 12 February 2009 (UTC) :As I understand it, the fair use laws apply if we are taking a part of something to describe it, and we're not infringing on the owner's right to sales. As the entire episode is the product, we can't post that, but it should be possible for us to post the recap's. If I accidentally deleted something that was just a recap, I apologize - it's just that if we put up truly infringing material, we can get shut down pretty fast.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 00:06, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Update: I've been wondering how you found those recap videos on YouTube, and it only just occured to me that you've been uploading them yourself. Therefore, since you've done such a good job so far, I'd be willing to put the rest of the recap videos onto episode pages if you can provide them via YouTube (preferably English dubbed) - tell me if there's any problem with that. THB 21:27, 13 February 2009 (UTC) ::Well, Ned's actually the resident expert on GFDL and fair use rules, so if he says something's okay, go right ahead and upload it.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 23:16, 13 February 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for getting all those videos onto YouTube (don't tire yourself out). Though, there seems to be a problem with the video recap for episode 13, where a few seconds have been cut out in the middle. Other than that, it's all okay (funny, I never thought a recap existed for episode 15). THB 02:43, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Supernatural Please, please tell me you still like the first two seasons, so we can still be friends. Please.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 23:24, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Re: ??? I'm afraid I'm just as clueless as you are about what's happening with the videos. Considering the feature was added recently, there are probably a few bugs that need sorting out with it. Really, you're better off asking someone else, but I'm sure whoever's responsible will solve the problem...eventually. Viking-ing At a certain point you just get tired of people doing stupid things to be stupid, like changing the categories when the type's listed at the top of the page, vandalizing the links, or removing content. If it's unwelcome, then I'll stop.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 03:48, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Videos (Ep 40) Any luck finding a recap for episode 40 of Adventure? If not, just move onto the next episode, and maybe you can come back to it later. THB 21:18, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Videos (Ep 47) Thanks again for getting all those recap videos, though it seems you've managed to include some of the opening theme in the one for episode 47 (Ogremon's Honor). THB 18:18, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Comment by 98.163.123.250 (moved)-Rad140 Hi Rad140 who ever you are.I have two questions for you why did you write something bad on my digimon article and why did you try to steal the digimon I made especially..I'm a new member of this cite and if I offended you in any way I am sorry. -Previously unsigned comment on user page by Evolutions Most of them have happened in the cards, but we don't use those for the infoboxes. To avoid getting into a debate or edit war over such things, just list the policy you're removing it by - DW:EVOLVE - as your edit comment. This way, you can even remove them just for being unsourced, and you make sure they understand that the burden of proof is on them.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 03:38, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :Also, please remember to sign your posts.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 03:39, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Block I see exactly what you mean. That guy forgot to indent at the beginning of the paragraph, and we can't have bad grammar like that on this wiki.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 03:48, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Rad140 Rad 140 I wont be doing my story for a long time but when I get the chance I will complete it this message is from BlazeCannon15 Images Rad140 I made images of StormPhoenixmon and SacredPhoenixmon Images Today I am making CoronaPhoenixmon the Mega Level Emergency!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RAD140 Rad140 I need help there is this guy who is messing with my story his username is Joeyaa I am pretysure he is the culprit behind this he said that he is master of this wiki and he is trying to delete parts of CoronaPhoenixmon's article I NEED HELP SOS BlazeCannon15 :No, actually I reverted what an IP added to your page which is the said vandalism. You may check the history of the page if you want to double check. Also, if you have any problems, feel free to talk to me! ~Joey~ ''^Talk^'' 01:09, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Thank you Thanks for the greeting. StinkomanFan 20:00, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Truth about BlazeCannon15 I am not much of a good artist but I just draw what comes to mind.LIke you said KrytenKoro is the best person before your time.The truth is I am younger than both of you two I am a 15 year old in middle school in grade 8th but going to grade nine next year is it appropriate for a person like me to be on this wiki